Rumor Has It
by ThorneofAcre
Summary: Five times Renard almost kissed Nick and one time that he actually did.
1. Chapter 1

Done for this prompt at Dreamwidth: Five times Renard almost kissed (had his way) with Nick and one time that he actually did.

* * *

><p>Rumor Has It.<p>

1:

Renard checked his watch. It had only been an hour at this bloody party. Sixty agonizing minutes, and already he was getting sick of the rowdy jokes, the incessant chatter and the needless small talk of the other officers. He had known it would be a bad idea to attend an office party… But then protocol dictated his being there for at least, he checked his watch again, another two hours. Right, another two hours and the he could slip out and enjoy the rest of the night sprawled on his patio with only a bottle of wine for company. Hell, maybe he'll spend the whole of Christmas sleeping, not that there was anyone who would object to that…

He turned away from the bar he had been standing at for the past half hour and took in the scene. Several officers were already drunk enough to be exchanging high school stories, loud enough for the whole gathering to hear. Someone had had the brilliant idea to hang up a large glittering disco ball in the middle of the hall and a small group of the more enthusiastic rookies were dancing to the music blaring on the loudspeakers underneath it. Really, it would have all been really funny, only if he had not been awake for the last two and a half days working his ass off to sort out another threat the reapers had launched against Nick. At least the party was serving some purpose, providing Renard with some potentially useful blackmail material.

Speaking of whom, where was Nick anyway? Not that Renard was interested or anything, it was just that experience had taught him to keep him in sight lest he runs off and bumps into the wrong sorts of people. Really the young detective had a tendency to attract more trouble than he could handle.

Sweeping another cursory glance over the large hall, heavily populated with people who were steadily growing drunk by each passing minute, Renard shook his head and sighed when he did not spot the grimm anywhere. He must be cooped up in that musky trailer of his aunt's again, poring over the books and notes. On Christmas Eve too…

"Captain! C'mon over!" Wu's slightly high pitched voice broke Renard out of his musings. He looked over to where some of the detectives and forensics people were busy at a drinking game. Sergeant Wu waved to him frantically before drowning down another shot. Renard grimaced slightly before making up his mind: he had to get out of here if he was to retain his sanity.

With a single minded determination he made his way through the throng of people, walking briskly towards the door. So intent was he in getting away from the several officers who were now calling for him to join in their game, that he did not notice the man entering until he had collided into him. Hard.

With the reflexes of a trained cop, his arms shot out to catch the man who had lost his balance, apparently not expecting someone to be literally running out of the hall. He instinctively grabbed his shoulder with one hand while another flew up to his lower back, when he realized the grey slightly panicked eyes staring back at him were those of Nick Burkhadt.

The detective looked up at him with a confused half dazed expression when he did not let go after a second. Renard stared back, his mind suddenly growing into overdrive: those eyes, those mysterious pools of grey and silver, and those full lush lips…

"Go on captain! Give 'im a kiss!" Some smart ass called out and before Renard knew it, an annoying chant of "Kiss, kiss, kiss…" was sounding throughout the hall.

Glancing up he flushed when he saw that they were standing right underneath the branch of mistletoe that some idiot had hung in the doorway. He looked back at Nick who was smirking softly up at him, eyes twinkling with mischief, a delicious blush creeping up his neck.

Renard shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. He glanced back at Nick, who cocked his head at him, smiling mischievously. He was about to step away and apologize, when suddenly Nick stood on tiptoe and craning his neck, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before ducking his head and hurriedly walking past him. Renard turned around, mind not registering what had just happened, when applause broke out in the hall, punctuated with whistles and hoots. He looked around for the detective to find him standing across the room, watching him.

Their eyes met and Nick raised his glass up at him, giving him a wink.

That cheeky bastard. Renard walked out of the hall grumbling, the feel of soft warm lips still lingering on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>AN: Updates will be regular. Do tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

2:

The bartender grunted disgustedly at the man sitting at his counter, spewing nonsense about how it was after all good that she had walked out on him, how his world was too dangerous, how she deserved someone better. Poor pathetic self-pitying idiot. And to think that he was a cop… No wonder the crime rate was so high these days.

He searched through the man's contacts on the phone he had given after a slightly baffled look and something about the bloody bath not wanting to be disturbed. Ahh there, the bartender heaved a sigh of relief as he found a number listed as 'Emergency Use Only.' Well there wasn't an emergency, but he wanted the man out of his bar before one occurred.

Renard glanced at his Rolex before flipping open his phone. He frowned when he saw the caller ID, equally afraid and alarmed at whatever the grimm had gotten himself into to be calling him at such an hour, and picked up.

Fifteen minutes later, he was pulling up at some run down bar in the cheaper part of town. He got out of his car and walked in cautiously, aware off the possibility that this could be a trap, though he had definitely heard Nick singing some god forsaken song very loudly in the background when the bartender had called. Still they could have had him drugged…

He relaxed immediately when he made out the slumped form of the detective on one of the bar stools. He knew he should be pissed: it wasn't exactly protocol to have disgruntled bartenders calling him in the middle of the night to tell him to come and pick up one of his detectives before they threw them out; but one glance at the dejected look etched on the young detective's face as he stared forlornly at the empty glass in front of him, stirred something deep inside the captain. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up.

It took a few seconds for the confusion to clear from those eyes Renard knew so well, before Nick broke into a grin. "Hey cap'ain!"

Renard winced slightly at the raised tone. Nick was clearly drunk out of his mind. "Come on Nick, let's get you home." He said placing one around the younger man's waist to help him get up.

"No! I don't want to go home, there's no one there!" Nick brushed off the arm and declared. "I need a drink. This man won't give me one…" He trailed off before suddenly turning towards Renard, who was busy trying to figure out why he was finding drunken Nick so damn attractive. "Can we arrest him for not giving me a drink?"

Renard chuckled at the hopeful tone and pleading eyes before shaking his head. "Sure buddy, let's get you to the car, then we'll call for backup and get some policemen over." He placed an arm around his waist, grateful that Nick actually stood up this time. Though as soon as he was on his feet, he swayed dangerously and leaned against Renard, his smaller frame fitting comfortably at the larger man's side. Renard shook his head at the content sigh that escaped the grimm's lips before he closed his eyes and buried his face in Renard's sleeve. Bending down a little, Renard lifted one of Nick's arms and swung it over his neck, effectively carrying most of the drunk cop's weight. He placed several bills at the counter and walked out, half carrying the grimm.

* * *

><p>Pulling up in front of Nick's house, he turned to awaken the unconscious man only to find a pair of silver grey eyes studying him intently. Renard's breathe caught in his throat as he stared back.<p>

Nick's head was turned towards him, his cheeks flushed, his mouth half open and his eyes… his wide sorrowful eyes, boring into his, as if looking right into his soul.

Renard swallowed and licked his lips which suddenly seemed parched, as Nick suddenly leaned forward a little and closed his eyes.

Renard leaned forward too, one hand automatically coming up to cup the smaller man's cheek, eyes fixed on those full lips, so tantalizingly inviting… when he suddenly jerked back and pulled away.

He couldn't do this! Not like this, not when Nick was drunk out of his mind, and hurting after his recent breakup.

A deep feeling of self-disgust enveloped Renard. The poor man had no idea what he was doing, but Renard did, didn't he? And to think that he had lost his control and had almost kissed him!

A sudden desire to distance himself as much as possible from the detective surged through him and he opened the door of the car and got out, hoping to clear his head of all thoughts involving those lips in the night air. In his hurry he failed to see the flash of hurt on Nick's face or the single tear that rolled down his cheek before he closed his eyes and slumped back against the seat.

* * *

><p>AN: What say you? Reviews are love :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

3:

_**How had this happened? How had he let it happen? **_

Renard parked his car haphazardly in the hospital parking lot and jumped out, mind buzzing with questions and self-accusations. Nick was supposed to be under his protection Goddamit! How had some creature, and that too a Siegbarste for Christ's sake, gotten his hands on _**his**_ grimm?

He nearly sprinted down the corridor the nurse had directed him towards with little objection, after he had shoved his badge in her face. He made a mental note to post some hexenbiests outside Nick's room: if the nurses had been so easily intimidated by him, he guessed it wouldn't take much for anyone wanting to pay the helpless injured grimm a little visit, to gain access to Nick in a similar manner.

Renard drew in a sharp breathe as his eyes fell on the detective lying unconscious on the bed. There were stitches over his right eyebrow and the whole right side of the face was turning an angry red. One shoulder was wrapped in a bandage, probably dislocated, Renard's mind supplied dutifully, and the other was severely bruised. There was a bandage wrapped around his torso, probably supporting broken ribs.

He quietly walked forwards until he was standing right next to the bed. The detective looked so broken and helpless, the bruises contrasting sharply with his pale colour. An intense urge to protect this young cop, with his noble morals and untarnished idealistic view over the world, overcame Renard.

He slowly lifted a hand to remove the dark tresses which had fallen on the sleeping man's forehead and his hand lingered amidst the dark curls. Renard felt an unfamiliar pang of affection in his heart, and he bent down, not able to fight the urge to place a chaste kiss on the grimm's forehead, when suddenly a noise from outside caused him to straighten abruptly. Several people were talking right outside Nick's room, one of the voices Renard recognized as being Hank's.

Renard backed away from the bed after one last look at the bruised face of Nick Burkhadt, committing it to memory.

He turned around and walked out of the room, pausing only to nod at an aggravated Hank. Hot blinding rage coursed through him. Someone was going to pay for the injuries Nick had suffered. And soon.

* * *

><p>AN: How I wish this was canon! Reviews=Love.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I knew chapter 3 was a little short, so you get two chapters in one day. :)

* * *

><p>4:<p>

Nick paused on his way to his desk. The precinct was abuzz with the usual activity. There were several police officers walking to and fro from desks to the filing cabinet in the corner, and detectives working away on their desks. But what had caught Nick's attention was the number of people crowding Captain Renard's office. His frown deepened as after a minute of staring at the grim faces, he realized all of them were creatures.

What had brought these many creatures to a police station? Did they think they can actually lodge an official complaint against the 'fearful grimm'? Nick's brow furrowed in confusion as through the glass window, he could make out the form of the captain sitting behind his desk, gently massaging the bridge of his nose; a well-known symbol of the-captain-is-going-to-lose-his-shit-soon. Why wasn't he simply throwing them out if they were annoying him so much?

Nick walked to where Hank was sitting beside his desk, buried in paperwork on the latest criminal they had just put away this morning.  
>"What's up with the captain's visitors?" he asked him, after the usual pleasantries and his complaints that their town was definitely getting weirder. (Their latest case had involved several mutilated bodies, missing limbs and other organs. The criminal had been a geier.)<br>"No idea, a press conference maybe?" Hank replied, apparently having noticed the unusual mob now. Really his detecting skills were quite rusty, what with this many creature related cases slipping right under his nose and him not even batting an eyelid.

"No… Don't think these people are from the press." Nick replied slowly, making up his mind to step in the office for a second and let his Grimm-ness show, just to scare the creatures a bit. Normally he wouldn't have given a rat's ass about what they wanted, but the captain's increasing frustration was evident even all the way from where he was standing. He didn't think Renard would want to risk losing his cool at several creatures, two of them Jagarbars. Also there had been enough instances that the captain had stuck out his neck for his team, Nick could return the favour once in a while. He picked up the file Hank had just finished.

Walking briskly to the door, he only hesitated a minute concentrating on bringing out his grimm side, and then knocked.

Renard looked up, and was equal parts surprised and confused to find Nick standing in the doorway. He arched an eyebrow at the detective, mentioning for him to come inside.

"Sir, here is the file on the Muller case." Nick said, placing the folder on Renard's desk, who was confused for a moment before realization hit him. He could practically smell the grimm-ness oozing from Nick, and if he wasn't mistaken Nick was doing it on purpose, intending to perhaps…intimidate the creatures?

Renard had some difficulty controlling the grin from breaking out on his face. Here was Nick, not knowing what he was stepping into yet coming subtly to his rescue. His timing could not have been more perfect. The Creature Council had sent a board of representatives to talk to him about the grimm he had given free rein in his territory. It had been an agonizingly slow morning full of diplomatic statements and subtle threats. Time to show these people who was boss…

"Yes, about the Muller case Nick, how many murders is he going to get charged with?" Renard asked, feigning ignorance in the case, despite the fact that he had been aiding his team throughout.

Nick realized his boss wanted him to talk about the case in front of these people. "We found the bodies of four people, along with organs and traces of blood from at least three more." He acquiesced.

"Seven suspected murders?" Renard pretended to mull over the matter, "The guy must not have been easy to take down."

"No sir, he ran as soon as we cornered him, but the police chased him down." Nick was getting a little confused at the interview. He had also not failed to notice that the creatures, who had initially looked at him with barely concealed disgust, were now also looking a little…ashamed?

"So no shots were fired?" Renard knew he had made his point, but no one could really blame him for wanting to drive it home. His grimm did not kill unless necessity dictated, and went after only those whom he sent him after, to hunt.

"No sir, no shots were fired from any of the detectives. A few police officers accompanying us fired several rounds in the air, but that was to only warn him not to try anything."

"Thank you detective; that will be all." Renard smiled at the detective, finally feeling the migraine dissipate.

To Renard's barely controlled glee, Nick actually bowed his head once before turning and making his way out of the office, though not before shooting the CC members a meaningful look. Bless the detective, he had simply no idea how politically strong he had just made Renard appear. Renard could have kissed him for his ignorant brilliance. Of course he didn't… that was one spectacle even the CC did not have to see.

Renard focused his attention on the CC members, who were fidgeting nervously, murmuring amongst themselves. "Is there anything else gentlemen?" He asked coolly, his tone making it clear that it really wasn't a question.

"No your highness." One of the Jagarbars, the one who had been making the loudest objections, murmured.

"Then I'm sure you can see yourselves out." Renard shot them a cold smile, before turning back to his laptop, completely ignoring the muttered apologies and farewells as they walked single filed out of the office.

Turning to the glass window, he found Nick watching him with a slightly confused look. Renard gave the younger man a warm smile, making him flush immediately. Really sometimes Nick just was a little too obvious about their relationship, Renard thought to himself, chuckling.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A huge thank you to all of you who favorited, put this on story alert or especially reviewed. Actually, those of you who reviewed get a cookie. *hands out chocolate cookies*

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>5:<p>

"Really now, you didn't think of mentioning this earlier did you?" Nick was panting slightly as he stood, knife raised, ready to defend himself against an attack from the ring of fuchsbau who were surrounding them.

"I didn't want to take things so fast." Renard called out over his shoulder, his back pressed against Nick's as he too stood poised for action.

They had been investigating a series of disappearances when both Nick and Renard had walked into an ambush. Renard had tried to get the sly creatures to back down, using his status as royalty; something which had a) not worked at all, and b) had completely taken Nick by surprise.

"Take things too fast?" Nick repeated, eyes trained on the fuchsbau closest to him, "Really, you and your stupid traditionalism!"

"Now, let's focus on one thing at a time." Renard could not help but be amused. Trust Nick to be surrounded by death, literally, and think about Renard not agreeing to having sex yet.

"You and I are going to have words if we get out of here alive, mister." Nick shouted, just as the fuchsbau he had been keeping an eye on attacked. He deflected the blow and swung his own knife at him, catching him in the jaw. "I really put up with too much of your nonsense, old man."

Renard rolled his eyes at the grimm's petulant tone and focussed on grabbing the nearest creature by the throat and wrenching his head off his shoulders. He was however prevented from replying by two more of the foul things coming at him together.

Ten minutes of breaking limbs, dodging claws, snapping necks and gouging eyes later, both Nick and Renard stood back to back, surrounded by a pair of dead or dying creatures. Nick whirled around and shoved the older man away from him. Hard.

Luckily for Renard, he had supernatural strength and did not even budge, a fact which brought a scowl out of his little grimm.

"You git! All those times I made up blatant lies to tell you, you didn't think of letting me know that you knew what I was going through?" Renard knew there was something very wrong with how much the furious glint in Nick's eyes was turning him on.

"I didn't want to put any pressure on you." He said, his eyes glued to those delicious lips, "Dating royalty and all…"

He smiled as Nick pretended to glare at him before breaking out in a grin. "I really shouldn't let you get away with this so easily..."

"But you can't help it, I just am that sexy." Renard finished for him bending down to snake one arm around Nick's waist, wanting nothing more than to devour Nick's mouth.

Nick leaned upwards, really he was going to need a stepladder very soon, was being abnormally long part of Renard's creature powers? His mind started to shut off as he looked into Renard's lust filled eyes.

But suddenly his mind went into top gear as he sensed more than saw the fuchsbau who had snuck up behind Renard with a menacing looking knife raised up high. In one fluid motion, Nick reached inside Renard's coat and grabbing his gun from his shoulder hoister, he swung an arm around Renard and fired, hitting the creature right between the eyes.

Renard whistled lowly, impressed and now unabashedly turned on by the lethal aim of his boyfriend. But before he could act on a few choice thoughts that were running around vividly in his head, Nick flashed him a smile full of sadistic glee before running off in the direction of where they had parked their car.

"That's the penalty for withholding relevant information from your team, sir." Nick called out, making Renard sigh and shake his head, before giving chase. Nick was about to learn out of first-hand experience a thing or two about some of the more special powers that came with his being a creature…

* * *

><p>To Rosella: I completely agree that RenardNick is such a perfect Dom/Sub relationship, pity I suck at writing explicit sex... ;(  
>Last chapter coming up soon, what do you think?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

+1:

Renard woke up at four in the morning. He had actually just dozed off a mere two hours earlier but the butterflies in his stomach were making sleep a little difficult. He quietly got out of the bed, and slipping his feet in his slippers, he went to the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

Coming downstairs an hour later, he couldn't help but keep throwing glances at the huge grand father clock in the hall just visible from the kitchen where he was making breakfast. Not that he was hungry or anything, there just was nothing to do this early and he hated waiting without anything to occupy himself.

A couple cups of coffee later his sharp ears could make out the familiar sound of the paperboy's cycle bell and the dull thud of the morning paper hitting his front door. He quickly drained the cup he had been nursing for the past half hour, and throwing it in the sink, he made his way to the front door.

One glance at the paper caused him to break into a silly, completely-inappropriate-for-six 'o'clock-in-the-morning- grin. A warm feeling of contentment and relief spread throughout his chest and he felt a heavy weight he had not realized he had been carrying dispel. Finally, the day had arrived.

Nick wasn't a little surprised when at five 'o' clock in the evening, after the captain had left the precinct without as much as saying goodbye, he received an email from him telling him in short crisp sentences to stop working, get his ass home, freshen up and be ready in an hour for a night out.

Nick had barely resisted sending a sarcastic reply on the lines of 'your wish is my command, _sir',_ and had made his way home after mumbling a tired farewell to Hank and Wu.

Exactly an hour later, Nick heard Renard's car pull up in front of the house. He waited for the bell to ring, watching his reflection in the mirror as he straightened his tie and straightened his hair; Renard had asked for a night out, a night out he had dressed for, he thought to himself grinning.

When the bell did not ring for a few minutes, Nick walked to the front door to investigate what was taking the captain so long and opened it to find Renard standing on the front porch one hand half raised to knock.

"Hey you, took you long enough." Nick smiled up at the older man, making a show of frowning at his wrist watch. Normally it was Renard who was always bitching about how Nick should be more punctual and a few minutes in the bathroom meant a few minutes and not an hour…

Renard just stood staring at the grimm, at a loss for words. He had shaved away his five o clock shadow and stood clad in a crisp navy blue suit which seemed to be tailored for him, fitting snugly on his broad shoulders and waist snugly. Underneath Nick had worn a sky blue shirt which really brought out the silver of his eyes and a thin skinny tie. He gulped unnoticeably; maybe Nick had some idea about what was on Renard's mind tonight.

Nick smirked at his apparent gawking and tugging at his elbow led him to his car. "Come on, you said six 'o' clock, that means you had a reservation somewhere. Don't want to be late."

Renard took a deep breathe to calm his nerves and followed.

Nick had known Renard wouldn't be taking him to the nearest steak joint, but the restaurant they had entered was one of those that Nick had never even thought of eating at. Suddenly he was glad that he had decided to tease Renard by dressing up and then dragging him outside where he would have to behave himself and have a difficult time keeping his hands off him.

An attendant checked their names on the reservation and they were led through the tastefully decorated hall full of well-dressed couples sharing dinners or suit clad men having drinks. Waiters silently made their way around tables carrying dishes to and fro; the only noise that of the gentle clutter of cutlery and the faint murmur of conversation. They were seated at a table bearing Renard's name card, in a fairly secluded part of the hall. Nick took the seat the waiter was offering him and Renard sat down only after he was seated. Renard waved the waiter away, with an order for a Bordeaux.

Nick studied the older man as he placed their order; the flickering candle light was making his usually pale skin appear to almost be sculptured out of marble, the sharp defined jaw and prominent nose seconding that theory. Nick squinted his eyes and he could make out the narrow band of gold resting on his boyfriend's head, ever since Renard had stopped trying to hide it from Nick the crown became visible when Nick concentrated on seeing it there. Really the man could put any Greek god to shame.

"What is it?" Renard asked with a bemused catching Nick staring at him.

Nick looked away, flushing. "Nothing, what's up with the fancy dinner?" Nick asked trying to change the subject.

"I can't treat my boyfriend to dinner?" Renard asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Well, you have been acting a little weird lately, forgive me for being a little alarmed."

"Weird? How so?" Renard frowned. Really the grimm was starting to read him too well I he noticed the tension Renard had been hiding for the past month.

"Hmm, let me see. Its been three weeks since you've not tried to maul me in the filing room at the precinct, you haven't sent me any messages or emails containing sexual innuendoes at work, and you basically haven't tried to make my life a living hell at work lately." Nick ticked off the various reasons which proved his boss was upto something on his fingers.

Renard smirked. "So basically something has to be wrong if I'm not jumping your bones at work?" he arched an eyebrow. "Really, I don't know whether I should be pleased or insulted by that." His tone was light, yet he reached over to where Nick's hand was rested on the table top and covered it with his own, his warm touch and the sincerity in his eyes silently apologizing for the anxiety Nick must've felt at his withdrawn attitude.

Nick grinned at his remark but nodded subtly, assuring him that the apology was accepted and all was alright again. The rest of dinner passed with both the men enjoying each other's company and talking about silly inconsequential things. Renard relayed some of the most ridiculous complaints that he had had to look into in his days as Regnant of Oregon and Nick told him of all the mischief he had gotten into in high school.

After a delicious, though initially doubtful on Nick's part (really no edible thing should have that much of green in it) dinner, Renard informed the waiter that they'll be ordering Dessert after a stroll in the gardens the restaurant boasted.

Renard walked alongside Nick, who seemed intent on making random observations about the few other couples who were enjoying the moonlit paths through the rose bushes and trees. As he listened to the young detective's remarks and smiled accordingly, his mind was whirling and his heart was beating so loudly in his chest that he was sure Nick could hear it. He had been planning for this day for months, so why was he suddenly so nervous?

He evaluated his feelings, trying to pin down the reason for the sudden butterflies in his stomach. He knew he loved Nick, loved everything about him: his comments, his precious innocence, his naivety regarding the darker aspects of the creature world, his fierce loyalty to Renard both as his boyfriend and his Regnant, his quick mind and witty sense of humour and his relentless insistence on seeing the good in everyone, however worthless. It wasn't that he, Renard was having second thoughts about asking Nick to be his partner in all interpretations of the word; no that wasn't it. His fear was stemming more from his trepidations regarding Nick. He knew he wanted to be by Nick's side till the day he dies; but did the young grimm feel the same way about him? Will he accept him for all his flaws, all his past lies and deceptions and all the troubles that he would no doubt have to face making their relationship public? Did he even deserve someone as flawless and, for lack of a better word, utterly perfect as Nick?

Renard made up his mind, it was now or never. He grasped Nick's hand and half turned to face him bringing him effectively to a halt. Nick peered up at him, curiously studying the serious expression on the regnant's face and Renard felt a strong pang of fear in his heart, he could not cope with losing this angel if he refused to be bound to someone like him. But now he was committed. He had to go through with this.

He reached into his coat pocket and brought the small box he had purchased almost a month earlier as soon as he heard of the state of Oregon revaluating their decision against gay marriages. Holding the box open in one hand, Renard licked his lips, before going down on one knee in front of the detective who was sporting an incredulous expression on that breathtakingly beautiful face that Renard would have found hilarious if he wasn't so preoccupied with remembering to breathe.

"Nick." Renard almost whispered, the name said so that it acted as statement and question, proposal and request all at once. He looked up at him, his eyes conveying all the love, the affection he felt for the younger man.

Nick looked down at his captain, heart throbbing in his chest, and blinked rapidly to clear his eyes of the tears that had suddenly welled up in them.

All the words died in his throat as he tried to answer, to say yes, and to accept the older man with all his heart and no voice came out. So he simply reached down and gave his hand in Renard's outstretched one and smiled tearfully as he slipped the gold band in his finger. Nick pulled at the regnant's hand, silently urging him to stand up and Renard rose, one hand cupping the grimm's face, wiping away the tear that had streaked down with his thumb.

He bent down to meet his lover's lips, pausing for a second. "Mine." He whispered before claiming his mouth, Nick's soft warm lips parting easily to give Renard access. The kiss was sweet, full of love and unbridled affection and want and desire. It was liberating, mesmerizing, tantalizing. Renard felt his heart fill up with so much love, that he actually thought it would burst. He felt like a little girl, knees going weak as he closed his eyes and basked in the reciprocation o his love. It was the most perfect of his life.

Nick broke away after a minute or an hour, Renard could not tell, but he did not pull away. He stared up in the older man's eyes and Renard could see the love, respect and…awe reflected in them.

"Yes, yours." He replied, before leaning up for another kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I know gay marriages are not recognized in Oregon, Portland. There are some laws which grant rights to people in same sex relationships, but those don't really carry the same weight...<br>Well, this is what fanfiction is for right, living our hopes and dreams? Lets hope this becomes reality soon, for the sake of all the gays in Portland. No one should be disallowed from celebrating love...

This is it for now, would love to know what you think! ~Thorne of Acre.


End file.
